


Drinking Buddies: Act I: Scene I

by y0rt



Series: Drinking Buddies [1]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0rt/pseuds/y0rt
Series: Drinking Buddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046296





	Drinking Buddies: Act I: Scene I

Drinking Buddies

Act I: Scene I  
Characters:

Carl - A steel mill worker (he transferred from the coal mine over a year ago). He is a German immigrant who came to the US when he was seven years old. A lot of times he was the butt of the joke when he was child. This has left a mildly defensive nature about him. He is now 26.

Walter - A coal miner. He is of anglo-saxon descent. However this does not mean he has escaped the same poverty the immigrants live in. This has allowed him to be friendly with them. Walter is by far the most admired and respected in the group, since he is of the kindest nature out of all of them. He is now 25  
.  
James - A coal miner. He is also an anglo-saxon. His parents were active participants in the anti-immigrant Know-Nothing Party, and they abandoned him when he was 12. He never agreed with them, but some of that rhetoric has rubbed off on him. He is 25.

Hanzel - A coal miner. Hanzel was born to German immigrant parents in southern Milwaukee. He was considered a street rat for most of his life. However, in recent times he has cleaned himself up and gotten a steady job. Hanzel is a wild one when it comes to having fun. He is 26.

Marco - A coal miner. Marco’s family immigrated to the US when he was three years old. He has also been living in poverty. His extra time around English speakers has allowed him to be slightly more formal in his wording. He is 27.

A Bartender

Setting: November, 1919: Milwaukee is a city of German and Polish immigrants. Everyone has just gotten off of their daily shifts in the various factories. Many of them are going to bars to drink since that is their only form of rest. 

Marco, Hanzel, Walter, and James all enter the local bar. There are a few groups scattered around. It is quiet, but it has a very warm atmosphere.

Bartender: Will it be the usual for you gentlemen?

Hanzel: Yes. Thank you.

Bartender: Where’s the other boy?

Walter: He’ll be here. Don’t worry.

Bartender: Alright then.

The bartender begins to grab five glasses and pours whisky in each one.

Walter: I’ve been thinking about going to work at the steel mill with Carl.

James: What? Why’s that?

Walter: Well,I just don’t think that there’s a lot left for me at the coal mine, and the steel mill has so much more opportunity in terms of moving up the management ladder. Plus Carl seems to really enjoy it.

Carl Enters  
Carl: Hey guys. Sorry I’m late. 

Everyone looks at Carl. They are not surprised he is late. They are not angry either.

James: It’s about time. I was beginning to think that you were going to stand us up.

Carl: You always think that James, even if you are right sometimes, but I’ve got good reasons.

James: You’re wrong.

Carl: I got other things in life, simple as it is, James. Sometimes they make me miss a day of me seeing all of you.

James: Whatever it doesn’t matter now. You’re here.

James puts his arm around Carl’s shoulder.

Carl: Sure.

Marco: Carl, Walter was talking about changing jobs to work at the steel mill. 

Carl (Almost like he is congratulating him): Really? That’d be a dream if you changed.

Walter: I know it would. I already know a great many people who work there already, so the switch won’t be hard.

Marco: Since Walter is bringing this up now, I also have something to say. I am also changing jobs.

Hanzel: Are you going to the steel mill as well?

Marco: No. I am going to work at a meat packing plant.

Carl: Hooray! I’m happy for ya!

James’ hunches over his personal glass of whisky.

James: Are you all just going to leave me at the coal mine?

Carl takes a sip of whisky.

Carl: Why don’t you join us James? I think you’d love the steel mill. I love it there.

James turns back to Carl

James: Unlike the rest of you, I don’t speak German. I’d have a really hard time knowing what people are telling me to do and the coal mine suits me just fine.

Walter: I’m sure there will be other anglos there. 

James: Sure but it would be extremely hard to find them, and not to mention that I may not even be able to meet them based on shifts.

Carl: You’ll have us to help you.

James’ words speed up a bit.

James: Again, with shifts, we may not have the same shifts, in fact it's extremely unlikely.

Carl: I guess that’s true, and the coal might work for some folks even if I can’t stand it. I left because of the long hours and black lung I’ve seen some of the other miners getting, not to mention the fact that I would never become anything other than a regular coal miner.

Hanzel: You’ll still have me you dingbat.

James seems to slow back down.

James: I do suppose I will.

Hanzel’s eyes light up while he takes a swig of his drink.

Hanzel: Hey do you guys think I could talk that woman over there into having a drink with me?

Marco: Knock yourself out. If not the rest of us have drinks and a show.

Hanzel: All right then.

He downs his glass and walks over to the woman across the bar. While he’s making conversation she laughs and begins to blush.

Carl: Well I’ll be damned. He’s doin’ it!

Walter: Holy smokes you’re right! I guess at this point watching’d be rude.

James: I agree.

Carl: I wish I could talk to girls like Hanzel does.

Walter: Carl I’m sure that one day you will be able to muster up the strength for the right woman. You are plenty handsome yourself. 

Carl: You gotta be joking.

Walter: Compared to a lot of people in the coal mine, I think you have a pretty good shot.

Carl: Can’t argue with that.

Hanzel returns from his chat with the woman.

Hanzel: Well boys, I got a date this Saturday.

Marco: That’s great. What are you guys doing?

Hanzel: She’s meeting me at the local picture show. We’re going to see the Marx Brothers.

Carl: What’s ‘er name?

Hanzel: Mary.

Carl: Huh.

Hanzel: What?

Carl: Do I know a Mary?

Walter: I dated a woman named Mary once. Didn’t last very long.

James: Unlucky.

Walter: What was her last name?

Hanzel: I didn’t ask.

Walter: Right then.

Walter finishes his glass and sets it on the bar.

Walter: I think I’m gonna head home.

Carl: Why so early?

Walter: I’m totally whacked, and I want to see my girl before I go home.

James: Well in that case, I good night. 

Walter: I’ll see you all tomorrow.

Everyone (In a disorganized manner): Goodnight Walter.

Walter Exits

Marco: I think I feel the same. I don’t have a girl, but I am tired.

Everyone: Goodnight Marco.

Marco: Goodnight everybody.

Marco exits. Hanzel also gets up and leaves without warning.

James: Well I guess he’s gone as well.

Carl: Not the first time.

James: That is true.

Bartender: Would you two like another round?

Carl: Yessir.

James: Sure I don’t see why not.

Carl: Well, what’s up wit’ you lately?

End Scene


End file.
